A Cat In A Garage Is Better Than A Cat In A Car
Authors * Fionahayan * Miasport * Blondwave Introduction Hey everyone, we decided to write one story together! (We have a good reason.) Enjoy! ''-Crystal'' ''-Fiona'' ~Wavey Chapter 1: Barbecue �� Crystal, Fiona, and Wavey went on a family barbecue of the twins on a farm. They were traveling by car approximately 25 kilometers. When they arrived, they greeted all the gathering of the twins' relatives. Wavey: Ooof, that was long. Someone introduces themselves, and I forget it in a second! Suddenly, another woman with her children comes to the farm, and the twins with Wavey greet her. '' Crystal: I understand you, Wavey. It happens to us too. For example, I don't know who's this woman. Fiona: I don't remember either! ''Meanwhile the barbecue steaks and other food is finished, and Wavey with Twinnies go to eat together with their families. They talk a lot and enjoy the time and food together. The only thing they don't like about eating outside are dozens of flies annoying them. Fiona: What about going out to take some pictures? Crystal: Yes, we have our LEGO minidolls together! Wavey: Great idea!!! I'll take Katherine from the car, and let's go. All three go to the garden of the farm, and take a lot of pictures. They put their minidolls on the tree, flowers, fence, grass... And suddenly they see a caterpillar! Crystal: Oh, that's cute! Fiona: Yes, it is! Let's take some pictures of it, too. Wavey watches them photographing it. It seems so funny! Then the girls go to make another pictures of their minidolls together, and a selfie. When they finish it, they go back on the farm. The girls are now eating the desserts, but the flies annoy everyone so much that they can't enjoy the food well. Wavey's dad suddenly takes a glass, and catches 6 flies into that! Wavey: Girls, what about catching the flies? We can take glasses that nobody uses. Crystal: Doesn't sound like a bad idea. Fiona: And before we leave we can release them, because we don't want to kill them! The three girls start to catch the flies. From time to time one escapes, and the twins shout ''NO! at once. Soon Wavey's brother starts to help them with catching, too. Soon it becomes something like a game. In the end, they have caught about 23 flies!'' Chapter 2: Witty Kitty �� It's almost time for twins' and Wavey's families to go home... Fiona: Now I remember that the aunt of our dad told us they have kittens! Crystal: You're right! Come on, let's have a look! Crystal, Fiona, and Wavey gather together with some other family members in the barn, and look at the kittens. The twins' mom takes a lot of pictures on her camera. Wavey: Awww, they're so cute! And small! The girls are watching the black, and another two mottled kittens for a while - they're curled up in straw, licking their paws. The twins' mom taking pictures of the cats… After some time the parents call Wavey and the twins, because they will soon have to go. So they altogether go out of the barn. They soon notice that during their way to the car they're followed by one mottled kitten. Wavey sees it going under the car, so she's walks around the vehicle to see if it went under through that. It did. The twins follow Wavey, and they start chatting. Crystal: I think we did a good job with photographing. Look! *Takes out the camera and shows the other girls the pictures* Fiona: I really like the one where there are our shadows. What about you, Wavey? Wavey: I love the one with the bracelets the most. Wavey notices that the mottled kitty has already explored enough on their side of the car, and sees it go back under the car. Wavey: Wait, Twinnies. Wavey kneels down and doesn't see the kitty anymore. 'Okay, so the kitty got back to her mom and siblings to the barn,' she thinks. So she stands up again. Then the parents of the girls tell them that now it's really time to go. When the families start to put their things into the trunk of the car, they hear a cat meowing. Wavey kneels down once again, and sees an adult cat under the car. Wavey: There's a cat. Fiona: Really? *Kneels down* Crystal: *Kneels down too* Cat, we need to go! We don't want to run you over by the car. Go, please! Finally the cat goes away. So the twins' and Wavey's families say goodbye to the twins' other relatives, and go back to the car. When they are getting into the vehicle, they see the twins' relatives searching for something. They don't pay attention to that much, because they are a bit tired, and they head on their way back to the twins' house. Chapter 3: Pizza Evening �� It's the evening in the twins' house, and the two families are slowly getting ready for the dinner... Fiona, Crystal, and Wavey are playing with LEGO in the twins' room, until their mom calls them. Fiona: Our mom told us to make pizza. Do you want to help us? Wavey: Of course! I don't have anything to do without you anyway. So the girls go to the kitchen and start to unwrap the pizza dough. Then they cut it to have the right size on the tray, and Crystal takes out a ketchup sauce. She puts a part of it on the dough. Fiona: Wavey, can you please spread it on the pizza? *Hands Wavey a spoon* Wavey: Alright. *Starts to spread it, but because of her perfectionism it takes her a lot of time* Then the girls put cheese, peaches and salami on the pizza, and during that are talking. Cooking is always more fun with friends! When the girls put their pizza in the oven, suddenly, the twins' dad call everyone in the house. There's a small cat in the street! He says that at first he thought that it was a chihuahua. Everyone goes out of the house to see what's going on. The dad of the twins says that he was going in the garden to take some herbs, and then he saw a really small cat wondering on the street alone, which isn't so usual. Everyone looks for the cat, and someone sees it walking under the Wavey's family car. Wavey's mom and the twins plonk down and look under the car. Fiona: Oooh, the kitten under the car jumped, and got in the car! Wavey: What? *Plonks down too* That's impossible. That can't be true. Are you sure? Crystal: Yes, I saw it too! To make matters worse, Wavey's mom says that she saw the cat jumping in the car, too... Chapter 4: A Cat Dilemma �� The two families are trying to think up what to do. Can the kitty really be inside the car? Wavey: Wait a second. Have you noticed how the people on the farm were looking for something? What if the something was a kitten? Nobody dares to answer for a few seconds. Then one of the twins does. Crystal: That would be too much a coincidence. Also, do you think a small kitty would be able to be inside the car for 25 kilometers and then get out? I don't think so. Wavey: But how can you explain the fact that here's a kitty alone on the street? Everyone is silent for some time. Then Fiona comes up with a solution. Fiona: Our neighbours have a new kitten, it has escaped a few times already. I'll go ask them to come - they might recognize their cat if it gets out! *Runs away* Meanwhile, all the family members are looking under the car, trying to see where did the kitten go. Then Fiona arrives with the neighbours - a blond woman with her husband, their small daughter, and an older man. They start to call the kitty, and take out her cat toys. Some pedestrians around are looking at them, because they don't understand why they are waving with cat toys next to the car... After a few minutes of unsuccessful trying to get the kitten out the blond woman says that she'll check out if their cat is at home. Because if it is, this cat in the car isn't definitely their kitty. The woman walks off. Now all the people on the twins' garden are looking for the cat. The older man even lies down on the grass, but he doesn't see anything. Finally, the blond woman comes back. Everyone is impatiently waiting for the answer: It's not their cat. The woman found it somewhere at home. Wavey: Okay. But what do we do now? *Makes a pause* Also, how did the kitten look? I've seen just the silhouette under the car. The twins' dad explains that it was a small mottled kitten. Exactly like the one on the farm! Crystal: Oh no. So is it really that one? Ooof. Maybe we should try to call them if they're missing a kitty? The twins' dad offers to do that. Meanwhile the neighbours' daughter brings a bowl with milk, and put it close to the car, which seems a bit funny. Wavey: When I think about it, I think I saw your relatives on the farm looking for something. I didn't know if it's a kitty though... Fiona: Oh, don't say it's true. It'd be really crazy. Too incredible. After the call the twins' dad comes back with the phone in his hand. He has a bit subdued face. It's true, the family on the farm is missing a kitten! Chapter 5: Double Trouble �� The people are still watching the car carefully, but the situation isn't changing... Wavey: Okay, so let's summarize it. We have a kitten in the car, in case it haven't somehow escaped in a moment we didn't notice. But we expect it's still there. Now we have two problems - if it's the farm kitty, how to bring it back home, when it doesn't want to get out, it's evening, and we're leaving tomorrow? And if it's not their, what will we do? We can't cross the borders, saying 'We might have and might not a kitten in our car'... The gathering around the car is silent for a while, until someone from the neighbours suggests an idea. Wavey's family can park their car into the neighbours' garage, go out, and close the door. Cats like garages. The neighbours will put the bowl with milk close to the car, so the kitty will get out when it'll want to drink. The people will check the garage from time to time to see if the kitten got out, and if yes, they'll call the twins'and Wavey's families. The neighbours will borrow the twins' family a cat crate, so they will be able to keep it. Everyone agrees, so Wavey's dad parks the car in the neighbours' garage. Then the two families thank to the neighbours, and go back home. Crystal: Phew. That was a tiring evening. What do you think? Wavey: Yes. But I have a good feeling. The kitty is now probably safe in the garage. Fiona: I agree. Now we have a better chance to get it out. Oooh, I think our pizza is already baked. Please, call the families to go eating! Crystal and Wavey call everyone to the dinning, and the girls start to put the plates with pizza on the table. When the drinks are ready, everyone sits by the table and talk about the past day. But nobody can stop thinking about the kitten... Wavey: I think I'll be dreaming about cats tonight. *Says to the twins, and smiles* After the dinner the girls tidy up the dishes, and go to the twins' room play with LEGO. All of them enjoy it very much together. Wavey adores the twins' city so much - it's really huge! The girls have tons of fun. They are almost in the end of the play, when a door bell starts to ring. Everyone immediatelly runs to the door, everyone thinking about the same thing: The kitten! Chapter 6: Twelve For One �� It's true! The kitty finally got out! But there's a problem... It went out to drink milk, and then got back into the car! Both families gather in the neighbours' garage. It's big, but the neighbours have so many things there that anything would be very hard to find there. Everyone is trying to look for the kitten. Wavey's dad opens the motor hood of the car... and sees the kitten lying there in such a tiny space, but comfortably! He takes a stick, and carefully tries to make it leave the car. Successfully! Then he fastly parks the car outside of the garage, gets back in, and closes the door. Now the kitty can't go back in the car. But the kitten is scared, so it runs into the clutter collected in the garage... Fiona: Oh no. What can we do now? Crystal: The only thing we can do. In this moment starts a very long search. Twelve people are looking for one small kitten in a big garage full of all sorts of clutter - that really isn't easy. It's so ridiculous that everyone is joking about ''it. ''Finally, after a lot of minutes someone sees the kitty. Of course, where else than in the very back of the garage - on the place with majority of the things: boxes, shelves, rods, cloths, and another things. All twelve people gather around the back of the garage, but there's not so much space. Some of them are just watching, and some of them are trying to catch the kitten. They are using rods, tarps, and anything else they can find to stop kitty from escaping. They almost manage to catch it, but then it somehow gets even lower - to the very bottom of the bottom shelves.. The people closest to the kitten try to use other things, including a flashlight. Now they finally see it! After at least about half an hour they manage it to get it out - the older man of the neighbours' family catches the kitty, and puts it in the crate. But although he was really fast, the kitten made a terrible scratch on his palm. It's long from the left side to right side of the palm, and it's bleeding. The girls can't almost look at it. But the man tells them he's okay, saying for himself '''A bad kitty, a really bad kitty,' going to disinfect the scratch.'' Chapter 7: Happy Ending �� Everyone now moves out of the garage, and the twins' and Wavey's families thank to the neighbours very much. Then the small girl runs off, bringing back a pack with cat food, and a bowl with milk. She kindly gives it to Wavey and the twins. It's so cute! Then the two families finally return to the twins' house, but this time to their cellar... Wavey: Where will you keep the kitten until it will get home? Crystal: In one room here. We will still keep her in the crate, but we'll give it food and milk. Fiona: I think she should calm down, when she'll be alone. After all, a few last hours there were twelve people with it! The two families get ready everything needed for the kitten, and take a few photos of her. She's really cute, but also wild, because she is old just a few weeks, and not used to another animals or people yet. Then both families go back to the house. The twins' dad calls the farm, and says that the kitten is finally found and caught. He tells the news to everyone in the house. Crystal: Tomorrow the farm people will pick it up, and take it home! Fiona: That's awesome! A happy ending of this unexpected event! Wavey: Exactly. And do you know what? This was so crazy situation that we have to write a story about this, as soon as I get home! THE END! As you probably guessed, this is a real life story, which has happened to us - when Wavey was visiting Crystal and Fiona. Hope you enjoyed! ''-'F'''unny '''W'ild 'C'at-'' Extra Pictures PicsArt_08-15-11.14.00.jpg|After catching the kitty in the garage it cried and looked like this. 2163118167845418227_resizedimage.jpeg|The next day, the kitten panicked less. Category:Stories Category:Finished Stories